


Fl🌹wer 🌹f My Eyes

by RamenMonsto



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenMonsto/pseuds/RamenMonsto
Summary: After PaRappa proposed to Lammy, some couple of weeks later,  they're gonna get married! They want it very special for the big day, and they've been planning for a long time. To see what happens, read the story!~Wattpad version : https://my.w.tt/KGZOvnuavX





	1. 🌺THE PLANNER🌺

 

When they were at Katy and PJ's house with MilkCan,Lammy and PaRappa were planning for something big.

Katy : so, what's happening next week?

Lammy : we're gonna have a wedding.

PJ : w - w - wedding??

PaRappa : yep!

Katy : OH MY LORD!~

Ma - San :

Lammy : Katy, wanna be the maid of honor and PJ can be the best men? Also Ma - San be the flower girl?

Katy and PJ were fangirling and shocked! it was as if they won a $10,000 lottery!

Katy & PJ : REALLY??

Lammy & PaRappa : really, really.

Katy hugged Lammy and PJ hugged PaRappa.

Katy : THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!

Ma - San : OH MY GOD, YES!!

Lammy : no problems, Kat and Ma-San.

PJ : what is the theme of the wedding?

Everyone were thinking hard, harder than Albert Einstein.

Katy : Pop?

PaRappa : nah, it has to be fancy.

PJ : R&B?

Lammy : the music can be R&B, though.

Ma - San : Cringe?

PJ : Ma - San, what the hell?

PaRappa : how abooouuut... Flowers?

Lammy, Ma - San, PJ and Katy : THAT'S IT!

Lammy gave PaRappa a peck on the cheek, as PaRappa blushes and his cheeks turn into a blossom color pink.

Ma - San : what kind of color?

Katy : how about colors like purple, peach, pink and maroon?

Lammy : yeah!

PJ : ok.

PaRappa : how about, best men and maid of honor have blue, navy and sky blue.

Lammy : and the bridesmaid and groomsmen can have pastel colors! men will have green, blue and yellow; women will have purple, pink and red.

PJ : Nice!

Katy : how about we go shopping to get the outfits tomorrow?


	2. 🌺THE ORGANIZING🌺

The boys and girls went to different malls to buy the outfits.

PaRappa : so guys, which looks better for yall?

Matt : OH! how 'bout this one? looks good! made of polyester.

PJ : they could wear that.

PaRappa : now, let's find suits for best men.

PJ : it's sad there's only 2 groomsmen.

Colonel : tell me about it.

PaRappa : how about we stop complaining?

Others : ok.

When the girls were at a diffrent mall.

Lammy : girls, look!

Ma - San : that dress would look good on you!

Katy : i know, right??

Paula : Rammy, aren't you happy to be a bridesmaid?

Rammy : it's cool, i guess.

Lammy : what's wrong?

Rammy : well, it's just.. i've NEVER attended a wedding..

Katy : don't worry, Rammy! it'll be good!

Rammy : atleast the mice gets to be the flower gal ( ≖ ͜ʖ≖).

Ma - San : ALEAST IT'S BETTER THAN NOT ATTENDING THE WEDDING!!

 


	3. 🌺THE DISCUSSION🌺

It was Saturday morning, 9: 51 am, the gang were explaining about the wedding.

PaRappa : guys, the wedding is on Thursday. We have to make this best as we can.

PJ : we could have a DJ for the wedding.

Lammy : cool.

Ma - San : could we have MilkCan preform 'Keep Your Head Up!' for the wedding?

PaRappa : absolutely!

Katy : can there also be a dance floor there?

Lammy : OF COURSE!

Paula wrote everything down on a piece of paper.

Paula : i'm gonna look pretty on this day!

Rammy : no one cares, Ms. SassyFox.

Paula : me and Matt have to get going to look at James.

Rammy : who the hell is James?

Lammy : their 8 month old child.

Rammy : Oh okay.

Paula and Matt left, as everyone saw them leave, all the boys shouted to Lammy "BRIDE GOWN!".

Lammy : Okay, okay.. soooooo, on the top is sleeveless, has hot pink, pink and light and dark pink with some purple, then the skirt is as long as a quinceanera dress. it's covered in a bunch hot pink, pink, light and dark pink with maroon and peach with some white and purple.

  
The boys : OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH.

Ma - San : trust me. it's long as hell.

Katy ( laughing ) : Ma - San!

Ma - San : Okay, jeez.

Ma - San chuckled a bit.  
  
  
  



	4. 🌺THE SHOPPING🌺

After the gang was done shopping, they went for a little more shopping.

When the girls went shopping somewhere else.

Lammy : so, what do we need?

Paula : makeup. 

Katy : hair accessories!

Ma - San : let's get our nails done and also our hair.

Lammy : Ma - San, that'll be done by my mom.

Ma - San : oh, okay.

At PaRappa's house.

Mama PaRappa : I'M SO AMAZED!

Pinto : mom, what happened?

Mama PaRappa : your big brother is getting married.

Pinto :  R E A L L Y?

Mama PaRappa : yep!!!

Pinto fangirled so hard she broke the glass windows.

PaRappa : hey, Pint-

Pinto : BIG BROTHER!! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!

PaRappa : yeah, I know. Pinto, want to be the. flower girl?

Pinto : YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEETTTTT!

Mama PaRappa : I'll take her shopping for a flower girl wedding dress.

Pinto : okay!


	5. 🌺THE DAY BEFORE THE BIG DAY🌺

It was Wednesday evening, all the girls and boys were at Lammy's house. The parents and the gang were still discussing the wedding because it was the day before the wedding.

Pinto : ( i can't believe it. i'm gonna be a flower girl. )

PaRappa : i'm pretty shocked i got a flower patterned hat.

Matt : i know right? it look so handsome when you put it on!

PaRappa : yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks.

PJ : i have never wore a suit with flowers on it before, neither have i ever wore a suit.

Mama PaRappa : I CAN'T BELEIVE THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW!!❤❤

Lemons : I KNOW RIGHT!!!?? I'M SO EXCITED!!

Papa PaRappa turns around to Lamar and tells him,

Papa PaRappa : ( why are they happy? )

Lamar : ( maybe, due to the fact that you and my child is getting married! )

Katy, Lammy and Ma - San saw Rammy shivering with fear.

Katy : what's wrong, Rammy?

Rammy : i'm just so.. s-scared..

Ma -San : why?

Rammy : like i said, i've never attended a wedding.

Lammy : well, you'll be fine.

Rammy : thanks but, i'm so scared, it's not even MY wedding!

PaRappa : like Lammy said, you'll be fine.

Pinto came out with the dress in her hand.

Pinto : BIG BRO! LOOK AT MY DRESS!

 

Lammy : Pinto, that looks so pretty.

Ma - San : the dress looks like mine.

Mama PaRappa : the flower girls' have to look the same.

Ma - San : oh, cool.


	6. 🌹THE WEDDING : PART I🌹

It was Thursday, yes, the big day! It was when Lammy was sleeping but then she automatically woke up, 6 : 19 am.

Lammy ( sleepy ) : H-huh?

Lammy checked her phone and saw the date.

Lammy : ( it's the wedding day..)

Lammy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!🎵 I'M GETTING MARRIED! 🎵 I'M GETTING MARRIED! 🎵 

Lammy called Katy on her phone and she answered.

Katy ( telephone ) : hello!?

Lammy : hey Ka-

Katy ( telephone ) : YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Lammy : Katy, calm down, but can you help me with my dress?

Katy ( telephone) : ok! you'll help us with our dress after, right?

Lammy : yep.

Katy ( telephone ) : okay, see ya.

Katy came to Lammy's house and so did Ma - San.

When Katy and Ma - San where done dressing Lammy up.

Lammy : w-w-well..?

 

Katy : Lammy....  
YOU LOOK BUEATIFUL, AAAAAAA❤🧡💛💚💙💜!! PARAPPA IS GONNA FANGIRL WHEN HE SEES YA!!💜💙💚💛🧡❤

Ma - San : wooaahh..

At PaRappa's house.

PaRappa : hey PJ, can you come to my house and help me dress up?

PJ : sure.

PJ and Matt came to his room, after they were done getting him dressed.

 

PaRappa : so, how do I look?

PJ : WOOW!💜💙💜💙💜

Matt : YOU LOOK SO CUT- HANDSOME!!

PJ : our turn!

In Pinto's room, Paula and Mama PaRappa were helping Pinto dress up.

Mama PaRappa : you look so pretty, honey.

 

Pinto : Thanks, Mom!

Paula : i agree with your mother.

Mama PaRappa : sweety, let me do your hair.

Pinto : okay, mom.

At Teriyaki Yoko's house, Paula went to Teriyaki's house and Rammy was already there, sweating hard as hell.

Paula : good morning ma'- RAMMY? WHY ARE YOU SO SWEATY? WHY ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR PAJAMAS!?

Teriyaki : Oh, she's just very nervous, anyways, how's you and your child doing?

Paula : i'm doing fine, James is getting babysat by Mooselini.

Rammy : w-w-why her?

Paula : i don't know, and why are you stammering?

Rammy : i-i-i'm horrified..it's the day..

Teriyaki was still trying to comfort her, but Rammy was still scared.

Paula : Rammy, i've never- like NEVER seen you cry in fear.

Rammy : w-why am i scared? i-it's not even my wedding..

Paula : i don't know but trust me, you'll be fine..


	7. 🌹THE WEDDING : PART II🌹

A little later, Teriyaki Yoko was still getting Rammy and Paula dressed.

Teriyaki : now, don't forget, just keep calm.

Rammy : ( breaths in, breaths out ) okay, okay.. OKAY!

Paula : that's the attitude!

At Rodney Hall ( wtf is Rodney Hall?? )  
the boys and girls were dressed up except Lammy still didn't appear yet.

Rammy : oh, um..oh..

Colonel : what's wrong, Rammy?

Rammy : i'm just so fucking nervous.. 

Katy : watch your mouth.

Rammy : sorry.

Ma - San : i can't believe i'm attending a wedding for the first time.

Paula : as a flower girl.

Ma - San : shut up, you.

PaRappa : okay you guys,  we have to add the final touches to the ceremony.

PJ : true. the wedding starts in 1 hour.

Paula turns around to Rammy.

Paula : Rammy, remember..

Rammy : i know, i know, stay calm.

Paula : again, that's the attitude!

Pinto came with the flower baskets for her and Ma - San.

Pinto : yeah, guys.

PaRappa : hi, Pinto.

Ma - San : thanks for the basket, kid.

Pinto : not a problem.

Matt : so, who's the minister?

PJ and PaRappa : Sensei.

Katy : why him?

Ma - San : shush.

Back in the makeover room.

Lemons : you're gonna looks so pretty.

Lammy : thanks, mom..

Lemons : what's wrong, darling? you seem down.

Lammy : i'm just so worried for Rammy, she's scared.

Lemons : don't worry.

back at Rodney Hall, Tamanegi Sensei came in a minister outfit.

Tamanegi : so, ready for the wedding?

PaRappa : you bet we are.

Tamanegi : Lammy's still in there?

PJ : yep.


	8. 🌹THE WEDDING : PART III🌹

at the Hall, PaRappa saw his parents coming.

PaRappa : MOM! DAD!

PaRappa : oh, PaRappa.

Mama PaRappa hugs PaRappa as Papa PaRappa hugs Pinto.

Papa PaRappa : everyone looks so stunning.

Matt : thank you, Mrs. Rappa.

Mama PaRappa : you're very welcome.

Tamanegi : they grow up so fast.

PJ : why you crying, Sensei?

Tamanegi : nunna.

Others : huh?

Tamanegi Sensei : nunna business.

PaRappa : O-O

Tamanegi Sensei : we gotta get going! the wedding is about to start!

when it was time for the wedding, everyone were walking down the white carpet, first it was the maid of honor and best men ( PJ and Katy) , then it was the 1st bridesmaid and groomsmen (Paula and Matt), Paula just kept waving from the back row to catch up with James and Mooselini. Then came the 2nd bridesmaid and groomsmen ( Rammy and Colonel ), Rammy tried to smile, even though she was sweating, untill she saw Yoko wave at her, she smiled hard as a yellow moon.

after that, everyone stood up for the bride ( Lammy ) walking with her Father (Lamar)  with a veil covering her face, as the flower girls (Ma - San and Pinto ) were tossing flower but Ma - San was tossing flowers...at people while saying "fLoWeRs fOr YoU" repeatedly.

( swipe down if you know you don't want to read this part because it'll get boring.)

Tamanegi Sensei : good afternoon boys and girls, i'd like to thank the people who were able to attend the ceremony. love is the reason we are all here today, in marriage, we not only say " i love you today, but say " i love you for all our tomorrows. in days today, they'll be both hard times and good times. both times of conflict and times of joy, I'll ask you to remember this advice.

 

Tamanegi Sensei : we are good and both angry, let your love live longer, than your anger, learn your wisdom for conflict be compromised, for it's better to bend than to break by doing the worst.

(A little later...)

Tamanegi Sensei : please join hands, and look into eachother's eyes.

Lammy and PaRappa both joined hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Tamanegi Sensei : PaRappa, do you take Lammy as your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?

PaRappa : i do.

Tamanegi Sensei : Lammy, do you take PaRappa as your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?

Lammy : i do.

Tamanegi : this ring is a symbol of everlasting love. PaRappa, as you put this ring on Lammy's finger, repeat these words after me.

Tamanegi :  a ring, this gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day foward.

PaRappa : a ring, this gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day foward.

Tamanegi : as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.

PaRappa : as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.

Tamanegi Sensei : Lammy, as you put this ring on PaRappa's finger, repeat these words after me.

Tamanegi Sensei : this gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day foward.

Lammy :  this gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day foward.

Tamanegi Sensei : as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.

Lammy : as this ring has no end neither shall-

Lammy started to cry silently in joy, cutting of her sentence, as the bridesmaids and the maid of honor started starring as her.

Lammy : -neither s-shall my love for you.

Tamanegi : i now present you, PaRappa Rappa and Lammy Lamb, husband and wife! you may kiss-

Lammy just locked lips with PaRappa quick and silently.

Tamanegi Sensei : -THE GROOM!

Rammy : AW YEAH! YOU GO, OTHER VERSION OF ME

Rammy then tripped on her dress, that caused the maid of honor and the other bridesmaid to trip and fall.

Everyone than stared, shocked and worried.

Rammy : don't worry! we're fine!


	9. 🌹THE WEDDING : THE FINALE🌹

The ceremony was over, it was break time.

Lamar : so, you're Rammy Ramb?

Rammy : y-yes i am.

Lamar : that was quite a show you put on for us, previously.

Rammy : u-um.. thank you sir.

Paula : RAMMY!

Paula started running up to Rammy and then hugged her.

Paula : i'm so proud of you! even though you tripped at least you didn't cry, and you were confident.

Rammy : thanks, Paula.

Colonel : hey, Rammy..

Rammy : h-hey Noodles.

everyone was on the dance floor and it started playing " Colors of The Wind" by Sara Ramirez

Katy : my favorite song!

Lyrics :

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Lammy : oh, i love that song..

PaRappa : we know you do, that why we played the song for you.

Lammy started crying hard with tears of sadness and joy.

PaRappa : why you crying?

Lammy ( crying ) : i just cry everytime i hear that song..

PaRappa then put her head on his shoulder, Lammy then started to suck up the tears while smiling.


	10. 💐BONUS CHAPTER : NEWLYWEDS💐

the wedding was over, everyone was going home, then PJ offered PaRappa and Lammy to his car.

PJ : need a ride home?

Lammy : sure.

Lammy and PaRappa got in the car untill Lammy realized something.

Lammy : OH NO! THE BOUQUET TOSS!

PJ : then throw it, dammit.

Katy : ( let's see who's single forever.. )

Lammy threw the bouquet as far she could, then it landed on Rammy.

Rammy : oof.

Colonel came up to her and helped her get up.

Lammy : aw.

Rammy : //// s-s-shut up!~

PJ started the engine and drove PaRappa and Lammy to their new house.

when they got there, they gave Katy and PJ a big hug.

PaRappa : don't worry, we'll visit.

Lammy : yep.

Katy : well, see you at practice tomorrow, Lammy.

Lammy : see ya.

PJ : bye.

as PJ and Katy drove away, Lammy and PaRappa waved them goodbye.

as they went inside their new 2-story house, Lammy and PaRappa fell into the couch.

Lammy : what a long DAY!

PaRappa : i know right?

Lammy : i'm going to change.

PaRappa : k.

PaRappa to of his jacket and took off his wedding hat and replaced it with his orange hat.

Lammy came back wearing only a XXL large t-shirt.

Lammy : PaRappa, i..

PaRappa : ...

Lammy : ... love..

PaRappa : |:

Lammy : ..you.

PaRappa : <:

Lammy then got on the the couch with him and snuggled with him.

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed it!~


End file.
